Entremeios
by Op.Cit
Summary: Não há início e não há fim. É um círculo vicioso. É o eterno meio. / Yaoi / MadaraHashirama / UA / Oneshot / Presente para Chibi Murder.


**Disclaimer:** Naruto pertence ao tio Kishimoto.

* * *

**Entremeios**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Presente para __**Chibi Murder**__, porque ela merece e por ser uma das pessoas mais queridas que já conheci._

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

"... _My Power_..."

* * *

Estacionou o carro perto do meio fio e desceu, após retirar a chave. Colocou-a no bolso de forma automática e seguiu em frente. A escuridão da noite engolfou-o em cheio quando fechou a porta e a luz interna se apagou, mas isso estava longe de ser um problema. Os passos ecoavam alto, talvez pelo silêncio do local, e prestou atenção no baque ritmado. Parecia um coração, um coração gigante e fatigado.

Parou. Antes de alcançar a luz do poste. Encostou-se no cimento áspero e deixou-se ficar. Não era frio nem quente, então o clima não lhe incomodava. E o leve balançar do vento em seus cabelos, de tempos em tempos, também não era algo ruim. Apoiou os braços e ficou a observar a paisagem, com o pensamento longe, muito longe dali.

Demorou a perceber que não estava só naquele lugar. E talvez até tivesse previsto que isso ocorreria, não fosse o horário um tanto quanto inusitado para uma pessoa estar ali. O outro parecia não se incomodar, mas ele sentiu-se como se tivesse sido invadido em sua privacidade. Remexeu os braços, endireitou a postura e depois de um momento soltou um leve pigarrear. Baixo o suficiente para parecer natural. Alto o suficiente para se fazer notar. Até porque estavam próximos, comparado a toda a extensão do local.

Não percebeu, mas os cantos dos lábios do outro se moveram levemente para cima, como se estivesse esperando por aquela abertura para um diálogo. O outro continuou fitando a movimentação lenta da água abaixo deles por um instante, como se pensasse nas palavras certas a serem usadas na ocasião. Parecia calmo e não mudou em nada a postura informal, quando voltou levemente a face, passando assim a se encararem.

Dessa forma pôde perceber os cabelos médios do outro e que possuíam um corte assimétrico e desfiado, dando um ar jovial ao rosto e formando o conjunto perfeito com o corpo atlético. Pensou em qual seria a idade dele. Com toda a certeza era mais jovem. E um suspiro baixo escapou, enquanto pensou em sua própria juventude e como as coisas soavam mais fáceis. Certa nostalgia momentânea o abateu.

- Boa noite, amigo.

- Boa noite. – respondeu um pouco receoso.

E descobriu o quanto a voz do outro soava melodiosa e calma. Combinava com ele, foi o que pensou.

- Decisões difíceis?

Pareceu pensar por um instante, lembrando-se do porque estava ali.

- De certa forma.

Era como seu santuário, aquele local. Uma simples ponte, para alguns, para a maioria. Mas para ele, naquele horário, a pouca luz, o barulho da água, os reflexos luminosos... Era místico. Era calmante.

- É a primeira vez que eu venho.

Emergiu de seus pensamentos ao ouvir aquela voz e fitou novamente o dono dela. Dessa vez não encontrou os olhos, mas os finos fios de cabelo e um perfil que denotava um rosto de traços delicados, mas certeiros. Como um desenho perfeito, onde o artista não precisasse apagar nenhum mínimo traço. Os olhos do desconhecido fitavam um ponto qualquer entre a divisão da água e a cidade, ao longe. E sabia que aquelas luzes eram belas e cativantes, mas não teve vontade de observá-las naquele momento.

Apenas sorriu com o comentário, descobrindo a própria incapacidade em formular uma resposta simples. Então aproveitou o fato de o outro estar pouco atento e deixou-se vagar com o olhar por toda a extensão do corpo alheio. A postura, o corte de cabelo e agora, percebendo bem, as roupas também denotavam uma personalidade livre, mas um gosto cuidadosamente refinado. A calça e os sapatos sociais, a camisa branca e todo o resto em tom negro. Cor forte, oclusa. E por mais cordial que fosse, ao mesmo tempo também percebeu que o outro deveria ser decidida e cuidadosamente minimalista em suas atitudes. E quando os olhos dele se voltaram para si novamente, percebeu que aquela era também uma pessoa solitária.

- Você é calado. – riu discretamente, quase sem ser notado.

- Você a de convir que somos desconhecidos. – rebateu.

E assustou-se com a empatia momentânea entre ambos. Nomes não foram ditos, apresentações não foram feitas, mas sentiu que não havia a necessidade. E novamente, cada um se deixou engolfar pelo próprio silêncio.

Encontraram-se em uma ponte. E tempos depois, ambos chegariam – separadamente – a conclusão de que não poderia haver nada mais significativo para eles. Pontes são laços que se criam; pontes são pontos de partida para caminhantes que seguem suas estradas rumo ao desconhecido. Estradas opostas, muitas vezes. Pois pontes não têm início e também não tem fim. Elas são 'meio', elas são intervalo.

Quando a porta do carro bateu, não havia achado nenhuma resposta para suas indagações. Não havia sequer pensado nelas e em seus problemas atuais. Mas uma calma começava a tomar conta de seu corpo e gradativamente de sua mente. Deixou um sorriso brotar bobo no rosto. E teve certeza de que aquilo não era apenas o efeito da água.

* * *

"... _My Pleasure_..."

* * *

E a hora havia chegado. Hora de tomar uma decisão. E esperava que estivesse fazendo a certa. Assinou os papéis – a última parte das formalidades. Pensou que não era velho, mas já não tinha mais idade para aquilo: reuniões que demoravam horas; decisões difíceis que exigiam pulso firme; negociações amigáveis de fachada, quando na verdade a rivalidade imperava.

- Pronto. – deu o último ponto e fechou a caneta, guardando-a no bolso interno do paletó.

Todos se levantaram na sala e, um a um, foram cumprimentar o atual chefe de uma das, agora, maiores empresas do ramo tecnológico. Ele estava com um início de enxaqueca e tudo que mais desejava era poder sumir daquele local o mais rápido que conseguisse. Entretanto, ficou até o fim e tentou ser o mais cordial possível.

- Senhor?

E soube que estavam falando com ele. Voltou-se para o dono da voz.

- Sim?

- Gostaríamos de lhe apresentar o chefe da antiga empresa Uchiha, com a qual a Konoha acabou de concretizar a fusão.

Proibiu-se de suspirar pesadamente, seria uma falta de respeito grave. Assentiu com a cabeça, esperando por quem seria aquela pessoa – seu colega na função de 'chefiar', a partir daquele momento.

Quando ele entrou pela porta, não acreditou no que estava vendo. Inicialmente pensou ser uma alucinação da enxaqueca e até se perguntou mentalmente se não havia desmaiado. Mas era real.

Não que não o considerasse apto ao cargo, porém, naquela noite, ele parecia tão descansado e despreocupado.

"Um bêbado impecavelmente vestido" pensou.

Mas agora estava ali. E mais impecável ainda, com um terno muito parecido com o seu próprio.

- Senhor Uchiha, por aqui. – o empregado apontou para o canto da sala.

Aproximaram-se.

- Senhor – o empregado direcionou-se a ele – Esse é Uchiha Madara, chefe da antiga Uchiha Corp.

O empregado ao seu lado se direcionou ao tal Uchiha.

- Senhor Uchiha – fez uma leve reverência -, esse é Senju Hashirama, chefe da antiga Konoha Corp.

- É um prazer conhecê-lo.

Hashirama fitou o antes desconhecido, que agora lhe estendia uma mão pálida.

- É um prazer conhecê-lo também, senhor Uchiha.

As pessoas começavam a sair da sala, depois de haverem recolhido os relatórios e papéis da reunião. Eles conversaram pouco e se despediram polidamente, tendo a certeza que aquele era apenas mais um de muitos encontros inusitados.

**.**

**.**

**.**

E já eram dois homens mais velhos – Hashirama havia descoberto que a diferença de idade entre ambos não era tão gritante quanto imaginara -, o que significava que tinham muito mais nome a honrar, responsabilidades e, consequentemente, jogavam e fingiam muito mais no campo das 'boas relações' que _deveriam_ ter. Mas automaticamente essa mesma idade também anulava essas mesmas máscaras quando estavam juntos daquela forma.

Não eram mais garotinhos virgens e inexperientes, e sabiam disso. Não havia a necessidade de fingirem o contrário ali. Sabiam o que queriam e o porquê de tudo aquilo. E assim, seguiam em busca de seus objetivos, saciando-se um no corpo do outro.

Nunca fora tão fácil deixar as máscaras caírem e se afundarem totalmente no supostamente desconhecido.

* * *

"... _My Pain_..."

* * *

- Eu vou ter que matar você. – a frase soou despretensiosa.

Despretensiosamente ecoando na própria mente. Mas se perpetuando de forma devastadora entre ambos.

Não levaram a sério - nenhum dos dois. Ou talvez levassem tão a sério, que simplesmente compararam as próprias obrigações diárias de homens executivos. E haviam se proibido, interiormente - cada um de sua forma e por motivos próprios - a não ser ali, o tipo de pessoa que eram do lado de fora daquelas quatro paredes.

Um dos lençóis deslizou, caindo da cama e esparramando-se no chão. Mas não fazia diferença, pois não queriam se cobrir naquele momento. Muito ao contrário, queriam o menos. Queriam o contato da pele verdadeira, do corpo oposto. Do calor que era cedido, trocado.

E a frase e seu significado se perderam num passado próximo. Virou memória. E a memória é o que mais atormenta o ser humano - a condição para a nossa racionalidade. Entretanto, naquele momento, não eram racionais. E libertaram-se.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Quando o estampido soou, ainda não acreditava no que estava fazendo. Era o preço que pagava por estar agindo completamente só. Todo herói solitário vive a beira da loucura, a margem da sanidade. No meio, sem saída aparente. É como um túnel sem luz no fim. _Sem fim_. Quem está só nunca sabe se está certo, foi o que pensou. E sabia que ou acreditava no que considerava correto – sem questionamentos internos -, ou enlouqueceria.

Virou as costas, deixando a paisagem cinzenta e nada intimista do concreto para trás. O trabalho estava feito. As obrigações estavam findas. O medo estava morto. Morto... Não era só o medo.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Foi quando leu as manchetes dos jornais daquela manhã, que teve a certeza de que havia feito a coisa certa.

"_Executivo de grande multinacional é assassinado nesta madrugada_". "_Investigações afirmam que executivo foi vítima de um homicídio privilegiado_". "_Um dos homens mais ricos do país tinha ligações com o tráfico de armamentos e drogas_".

Fechou o último jornal – o mais sensacionalista - e deixou sobre a mesa. Levantou-se e seguiu até o quarto para começar a se arrumar para seguir para o trabalho. Podia tê-lo matado, podia acreditar que estava certo. Mas jamais seria frio a ponto de ler sobre a morte daquele homem – o seu próprio crime. Pois ele era Senju Hashirama, aquele que matara o homem que mais estimara.

Heróis são homens capazes de esquecer os desejos do próprio coração por um bem maior. Mas o coração não esquece o objeto desejado. Sempre haveria uma ponte ligando uma coisa a outra.

* * *

Essa fanfic não foi betada, então, se você encontrou algum erro, por favor, avise!

Aê aê. Primeira vez que escrevo algo sobre esses dois. Confesso que estou com medo da opinião de vocês. **D:** Enfim, espero que a Chibi Murder tenha gostado, isso é o que importa. Afinal, foi ela quem ganhou o leilão. \o/

Não me importo se você vai deixar review ou não, mas se leu até aqui, deixo-te meu mais sincero obrigada! Beijos. **;****

**P.S.: **As três partes entre aspas são trechos da música "Kiss from a rose", do Seal. Eu tive a idéia para a estória enquanto ouvia, por um acaso, essa música. E eu sempre acho que ela é da trilha sonora de "Dom Juan de Marco", mas na verdade é do "Batman". Mas combina mais com "Dom Juan de Marco", poxa. **u_úb**


End file.
